


Stuck but great

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blushing, Enemies to Friends, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance just hated Keith, the boss of the school.Before he ended in a awkward situation .
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Stuck but great

**Author's Note:**

> HI there. This is my first fan fic!
> 
> I cant write im so sorry
> 
> note:
> 
> bro dont read this please you will be disappointed 
> 
> i wrote this on a car trip in 30 minutes so please ignore this

Lance McClain hated Keith Kogane.

His mullet, his body, his.. Everything. Lance would even skip his daily face routine just to see Keith mess up. Keith was the boss of the school. He disobeys the teachers, skips class, and causes insane trouble.

And he also steals Lance’s stoplight. 

Lance McClain was the spotlight at school. He would flirt with all the girls, smile at (almost) everybody, and help (again, almost) everybody. It all lasted well for the first year in high school before  _ The Boss _ came.

With Keith at school, Lance was forgotten. Everybody wanted to get to know about the rebellious teenager that would even yell at a teacher. The students would try to talk to Keith, the boss of the school, but would just get a glare or a punch in return. Lance doesn't understand why everybody would try to talk to the kid. 

Lance was just walking down a snowy neighborhood, in warm winter clothing. He was just heading to his friend’s house before he saw a familiar sight.

Keith. Standing there in a red sweater in jeans, looking at his phone.

Lance looked down at the snow. He also noticed that Keith didn't notice Lance, yet. 

So why not try to knock the boss down the throne? There were a few students around the neighborhood, chilling, or trying to get a good look at Keith.

Grinning, Lance moved behind Keith. Nobody noticed Lance, as usual. It would be fun to hit Keith,  _ The Boss _ with a snowball, and if Keith decides to charge at Lance, Lance would just run. He crouches down pawing at the snow. Lance grabs a large amount of snow, packing it into a tight snowball. Lance stands up, and looks straight at Keith’s head. 

_ Lets hit his head _ .

He brings his arm up , and flings the fat snowball at Keith.

The snowball soared through the air before, sinking and hitting Keith’s back. Keith stumbled forward and almost tripped.

“What the--” Keith swore as he turned around, facing a very nervous, and smug Lance. 

“HEY YOU!” Keith yelled at the Boy. Lance wanted to run, but he couldn’t. There was something about Keith that Lance wanted, and Lance also found Keith, a bit... attractive? 

“Uh. That was.. A mistake?” Lance said with a smile. A furious Keith shoved his phone in his pocket and charged at Lance.

Lance still couldn’t run. Keith, was hot. His hair, his body, and Lance realized that he may even have a crush on his enemy. 

“OH--NO!!!” Lance yelled as Keith shoved Lance into the bushes.

“ You better learn boy. “ Keith muttered at Lance in the bushes. Lance blushed slightly. Keit turned away from Lance and started walking away. 

“ You look good,” Lance blurted out, before he realized what he said. Lance’s eyes widened, and Keith stopped walking, and blushed as well. Keith tried to hide his blush, widening his eyes. Lance wanted to escape away, pretend this didn't happen.

But well he couldn’t, he was stuck in the bushes. 

“ You think so.. too?” Keith muttered quickly with embarrassment.

“Um. Sorry about that?” Lance asked. “Like, i didn't mean to hit you..?”

Keith blushed but tried to hide it. “Well, sorry for shoving you. I was just a bit,”

He holds out his hand to help lance get up. “ Uh… annoyed?”

Lance flushed and asked “ Here, I'm going to a friend's house, want to come along?”

“Well, sure?” 


End file.
